They Came From Outworld
by mah29732
Summary: Slade is making new friends who have some odd connections that would certainly give the Teen Titans a run for their money...
1. Slade’s New Partners

They Came From Outworld

Chapter 1: Slade's New Partners

It is quite late at night and several figures are meeting in an underground building. One of the figures had what seem like a glowing red eye of some sort and the other three figures were notice the figure with the red glowing eye.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked the first dark figure to the figure with the glowing red eye.

"I was told to meet someone here" replied the figure who was revealed to be a man with a red cyborg-like eye.

"Well, we believe you shouldn't belong here" said a masked man coming out of the shadows with a woman and another man beside her.

"Silence!" shouted a voice.

As the lights turned on, Slade entered the scene with his robotic army right beside him.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the man with the glowing cyborg red eye.

"The name is Slade" replied Slade, "and I have called upon you people to do me some favors. Please, before we can go any further, how about introducing ourselves?"

"I'm Kano of the Red Dragons" replied the man with the cyborg eye.

"And I am Kabal, leader of the Black Dragons and these are my two associates Kira and Kobra" said Kabal.

"Excellent" said Slade, "I know you two groups have often fought each other in the past. I am prepared for you two to settle your old differences."

"Why should we ever side with someone like you?" asked Kano as he came toward Slade.

"I would like for you two to take out the Teen Titans" replied Slade.

Then Kano along with Kabal then began laughing with each other.

"You mean that you brought us here because you couldn't take these Teen Titans out yourself?!" laughed Kano as he began to laugh with Kabal.

"We have done even harder stuff like this in the past, but taking out some bratty teenagers!" cried Kabal.

"Look" said Slade, "you don't want to underestimate the Teen Titans. I have done it so many times."

Slade then turned on the computer console and showed a video of many of his failures against the Teen Titans. Both Kano and Kabal were quite surprised. They have been in Mortal Kombat tournaments, but they never saw anything like this. Slade even showed videos of the Teen Titans and other Titan members defeating the notorious Brotherhood of Evil.

"I can see your point of frustration" said Kabal to Slade then he bowed to him, "we'll do our best to defeat these Teen Titans."

"And I got plenty of friends from Outworld who would love a challenge like this" smiled Kano, "these kids certainly have no clue what they are up against."

"I know that" said Slade as he began to make an evil laugh.

Several hours later as it was a normal day for the Teen Titans at the T-tower, the alarm began to rang throughout the tower as every Titan got into the main room.

"Titans, trouble" said Robin.

"So who is it this time?" asked Cyborg.

"Is it some of our old villains we faced before?" asked Starfire.

"No" replied Robin as he turned on the computer and showed Kabal, Kira and Kobra together committing a bank robbery along with Kano as a getaway driver, "it's new people we never faced before. So let's move out Titans!"

As the Titans were arriving at the scene of the crime, Kano was happily driving at the wheel as the police were trying to chase them down. Kano then used the red-cyborg eye and fired a laser destroying one of the tires of a police car which then crashes right into another police car. Before the two crashed police cars could crash into other police cars, Raven arrived on the scene and used her powers to prevent any further damage along with rescuing the police officers. Starfire then landed right in front of Kano and grabbed the front of the van halting it from moving.

"Looks like these kids want to play rough" said Kano as he turned to Kabal, "you know what to do."

Kabal along with Kira and Kobra then stepped out of the van and armed themselves with their weapons. Kabal then raced toward Raven and knocked her down using his weapon. Raven couldn't even see Kabal coming right toward her as she was knocked down and sent across the pavement. Robin then leaped into the battle with his rod and he began to clash with Kabal. Kira and Kobra were about to join in with Kabal, but Beast Boy who was a ram, rammed right into them sending them crashing right against the van.

"What the heck is that?" asked Kira to Kobra.

"I don't know" replied Kobra, "but that freak is going down!"

"You want to take me on?" asked Beast Boy, "Then come and get me!"

Beast Boy then changed himself into a gorilla and began to defend himself against Kobra and Kira who were using their weapons against Beast Boy. While that was going on, Starfire and Cyborg then began to approach Kano who was getting out of the van.

"Looks like you should give yourself up" said Cyborg, "because I am not going to waste my strength on someone like you."

"I think I'm not the one you should worry about" said Kano to Cyborg then he signaled some strange figures to come out as it turns out Cyborg nor Starfire couldn't believe themselves, it was some group of green ninjas who were readying for battle.

"This is what you got us worried about?" laughed Cyborg, "I can kick their butts easy."

"Oh, you think?" asked Kano as he signaled the leader of the group who turned invisible along with his fellow ninjas.

"Uh, this might be a problem then" replied Cyborg.

"These are my friends from Outworld" smiled Kano, "and they are most certainly going to be an even greater challenge for you two."

Before Cyborg could adjust his sensors to find out where these mysterious ninjas were, one of the ninjas who was behind Cyborg kicked him and another one of the ninjas kicked Starfire.

"Please show yourselves, this is not a fair fight" pleaded Starfire.

"I don't think we want to be fair love" laughed Kano as he began to leave the scene.

The mysterious ninjas while still invisible continued their attack against Starfire who did her best to fire her star bolts in every direction she believed the strange ninjas were attacking from. But it was no avail to her as she was quickly subdued by the strange ninjas. As the strange ninjas revealed themselves, Cyborg came and grabbed one of the ninjas who he then threw the ninja right toward his comrades.

"You want to pick on someone" said Cyborg as he began to adjust his sensors so that he could track the mysterious ninjas, "then pick on someone like me!"

As the mysterious ninjas attempted to flee from the scene, Cyborg fired away with his sonic cannon. Each of the strange ninjas attempted to dodge the sonic laser from Cyborg, but Cyborg was quite angry with the encounter with the mysterious ninjas as they had the first unfair advantage.

"He's chasing our allies down" said Kira who was fighting Beast Boy and notice Cyborg firing at their allies.

"Then it seems like they would need of some assistance" said Kabal who then used his powers and raced right toward Robin which began to make him quite dizzy.

Kabal then raced right toward Cyborg who was trying to fight the mysterious ninjas running away from the scene.

"Cyborg!" cried Robin as he finally regained his ground, "Look behind you!"

As Kabal was about to do something that would harm Cyborg, Raven used her powers and blocked his path by bringing up some solid concrete which sent Kabal smashing right into it. Before Cyborg could do anything to Kabal for attempting to harm him, the mysterious ninjas Cyborg was chasing came right down and knocked Cyborg out. They then proceeded by taking in their fallen comrade and threw some sort of smoke screen around Beast Boy giving enough time for Kobra and Kira to escape.

"What the heck just happen?" asked Cyborg as he was feeling his head.

"I would like to know that as well" replied Starfire as she was recovering from the attack by the mysterious ninjas.

"We need to get back to the tower and asset what went wrong" said Robin to the rest of the Titans who were leaving the scene.

As the Titans were leaving the scene, a mysterious figure was watching from a tall building with a staff in his hand.

"My young mortal friend" said the mysterious figure, "you and your friends are getting way over your hand. Do not tempt a god of thunder like me."


	2. Encounter of the Outworld Kind

Chapter 2: Encounter of the Outworld Kind

After the fight with the Teen Titans, Kabal, Kira, Kobra and Kano head back to Slade's place. Although Slade was quite disappointed with the Titans somehow beating them, he was still quite pleased with the results.

"I am most certainly impressed with you people" said Slade then he approaches Kano, "tell me, who the heck were those strange ninjas you have called upon to aid you?"

"I would be that ninja you are talking about" hissed a voice behind Slade.

As Slade turned around, he notice several figures were coming out of the shadows. The leader of the strange group of ninjas that aided Slade's new friends was Reptile.

"The name is Reptile" said the leader of the strange group of ninjas, "and yes, we are certainly from Outworld."

"I can see that your moves are quite impressive" said Slade as he began to walk around the group of ninjas, "but it's not going to be good enough to defeat the Teen Titans."

"Relax" said Kano, "I have ties with the Emperor of Outworld-Shao Kahn himself. He can certainly send a few of his best warriors to go and defeat these Teen Titans."

"Excellent" said Slade, "when do I get to meet them?"

"Right now!" roared a voice.

As Slade and everybody else turned around, Slade couldn't believe that there were three humanoids with four arms right in front of them.

"And just who might you three be?" asked Slade.

"Who am I?" laughed the leader, "Who am I? I am Goro, Shao Khan's champion. And these are my associates Sheeva and Kitaro."

"Please forgive me for not returning so soon" said Kano as he kneeled down before Goro, "this was an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Well, I'll let you live since this is most certainly a challenge as these Teen Titans I have been hearing about truly are" said Goro.

"We would be pleased to crush the Teen Titans" said Sheeva.

"Excellent" laughed Slade.

Meanwhile the Teen Titans after that encounter with Kabal, Kira, Kobra, Kano and those strange ninjas, they finally head back to the tower.

"Just what kind of ninjas were they?" asked Cyborg as he entered the main room with everybody else, "They were so fast that I couldn't even hit them."

"I don't know who they are either" said Robin, "but I am sure that it has something to do with Slade."

"You are correct my boy" said a voice in the tower.

As the Titans searched the main room of the tower for the owner of the voice, they came across a strange old man in a strange hat in the kitchen.

"Alright, who the heck are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yea, how did you get pass our security system?" added Cyborg.

"His name is Raiden" replied Raven for the rest of her teammates.

"Ah, the daughter of Trigon knows her gods well" smiled Raiden as he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

"You know this Raiden?" asked Starfire to Raven.

"I'm the daughter of Trigon, I'm suppose to know these sort of things" said Raven.

"Yes, your friend is correct" said Raiden as he began walking toward the Titans, "I am here to warn you Titans that you are meddling into the affairs of the Elder Gods if you think it would be so wise to take on any forces led by Shao Khan."

"But we're not" complained Beast Boy.

"That strange dude with the mask and his crew attacked us first!" cried Cyborg, "We're not provoking anything with these Elder Gods!"

"I see" said Raiden as he began to walk around the Titans, "but your arch nemesis Slade is certainly playing with fire, and from the experience you Titans have had with him before, Slade has done it with Raven's father-Trigon."

"Say, have you been spying on us?" asked Beast Boy.

"Most certainly" replied Raiden, "I'm everywhere, I am a god of course."

Before Raiden could tell the Titans anything further, the alarm began to ring throughout the tower.

"Titans, trouble!" cried Robin.

"Aw, but we just got here" complained Cyborg as they were leaving.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you Titans to pass me" said Raiden as he stood right in the doorway, "it's too dangerous and I am doing this for your own safety."

"Move aside old man" said Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon, "don't make me use this."

"You think that toy is going to stop me?" asked Raiden as he began to laugh then suddenly Raiden's eyes began to flare up with electricity, "I don't think you want to tempt me. This battle for you Titans is too dangerous even for the likes of you."

"But our city might be in trouble" said Starfire as she begged to the thunder god.

"Even someone like you from Tameria could not face up to these sort of monsters your nemesis Slade has enlisted" said Raiden.

"Well, maybe we should have some proof that these monsters are a problem for us" said Beast Boy.

"Glad you asked" said Raiden as he snapped his finger and the main computer on the Titan Tower turned on to show that Sheeva, Goro and Kitaro were causing much chaos.

"What the heck are these freaks?" asked Cyborg as he walked closer to the video photos of Sheeva, Goro and Kitaro.

"They are part of Emperor Shao Khan's elite" replied Raiden, "Shao Khan is the Emperor of Outworld. He attempted many times to acquire Earth as his own, but a good thing that Liu Kang stopped Khan's main sorcery-Shang Tsung in his tracks and later did him in after he used Sindel to justify into taking Earth for his own."

"So who the heck is this Liu Kang or whatever his name is you are talking about?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ah, an excellent question my green friend" said Raiden then he tapped the lower tip of his staff on the floor and immediately Liu Kang and other Earth warriors such as Sub-Zero, Jax, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao appeared, "Earth warriors, Teen Titans. Teen Titans, Earth warriors."

"So these people are going to help us defeat those three?" asked Cyborg.

"We'll do whatever it takes to stop Khan's forces" replied Liu Kang as he bowed before the Titans.

"You Titans know what to do" said Raiden as he snapped his finger to open the main door to the tower.

"Come on" said Robin to the rest of his teammates and to the Earth warriors, "let's go save the city."

Meanwhile back in downtown area, Sheeva along with Goro and Kitaro were having the time of their lives destroying the place and causing much havoc and chaos.

"This is quite fun" laughed Kitaro as he flipped over a parked car.

"Yep" said Sheeva as she took a parking meter from its foundation and used it as a bat as Goro threw an empty trash can as if it were a ball.

"Just when are these Teen Titans going to show up?" asked Goro.

"I suggest you take a look behind you" replied Robin as he appeared with the rest of his team along with some Earth warriors.

"Ah, if it isn't the Teen Titans" said a voice in the alleyway.

As everybody turned their attention to where the direction of the voice originated from, Slade appeared before them.

"Slade, I knew you had to be the one to cause this sort of trouble" said Robin.

"That you are correct Robin" said Slade then suddenly the strange group of ninjas Cyborg had encountered earlier appeared before Slade along with another strange group of ninjas coming out from the shadows, "but I have made quite a few friends as well who would certainly want to play with your new teammates."


	3. A Dimensional Domain

Chapter 3: A Dimensional Domain

The Titans along with their Earth Warrior allies launched their attack against Slade's Outworld friends. Beast Boy went charging as a rhinoceros right directly at Kitaro. Kitaro grabbed Beast Boy's horn and began to swing him around and around and threw him right toward his teammates which Raven used her powers to prevent him from crashing into the other Titans.

"Is that all you got?" asked Cyborg as he readied his sonic cannon.

Cyborg then began to fire his sonic cannon at Kitaro, Goro and Sheeva who all managed to dodge the blasts that were coming toward them. Goro raced toward Cyborg and gave him a good punch sending him crashing right into a lamp post. It was then Starfire's turn who fired her star bolts at Sheeva as she began to move about in attempt to dodge the star bolts. Reptile and his fellow ninjas knew Sheeva needed some help so they turned invisible and headed toward the direction. As Starfire continued to fire her star bolts at Sheeva, Reptile gave Starfire a good kick as he snuck up behind her and his comrades joined in on piling up on her attempting to give her a good beaten to which Starfire unleashed a large green beam that knocked Reptile and his comrades across the ground.

"Are you sure we need to help these Teen Titans?" asked Liu Kang to Raiden.

"In time I believe" replied Raiden, "but remain here as backup just in case if things get messy."

"They seem to be pretty good fighters" said Jax as he observed the Titans in action against their old nemeses.

"I doubt they could last long against them" said Sub-Zero as he observed Noob Sabiot and some members of the Shadow of Brotherhood coming to the way of the Titans.

"Great" sighed Cyborg as he observed Noob Sabiot and his shadowy brethren coming into battle, "more of those strange ninjas."

"I'll take care of them" said Raven.

Raven then used her powers and grabbed each of the ninjas and threw them against one another. It was just Raven and Noob Sabiot. Raven did her best to fight off Noob, but the shadowy ninja used his shadow elements to deceive her at every turn. Noob gave her a good punch and another kick sending her right against the wall. Raven then had enough and then unleashed her full powers at Noob which sent the shadowy ninja flying across the street and right into some pile of garbage.

"Robin, look out!" cried Raven as she notice that Goro was about to literally smash Robin right into the ground.

Raven used her powers along with Starfire using her star bolt ray and Cyborg using his sonic cannon against Goro as he was about to crush Robin right into the ground. Before Goro could notice this was coming to him, Raven's black ray along with Starfire's star bolt ray and Cyborg's laser from his sonic cannon hits Goro sending him crashing right against Sheeva and Kitaro as they were about to corner Robin.

"I didn't see that coming" said Johnny Cage as he was observing the fight.

"This certainly won't please Shao Khan" said Raiden as he shook his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Cyborg as he overheard their conversation.

"Your foe Slade has made some deals with his friends from Outworld" replied Raiden.

"What do you mean?" asked Robin as he knocked down one of Reptile's friends unconscious.

"He has made me the leader of this new domain" said Slade as he walked toward them.

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Robin.

"He's not" bellowed a voice familiar to the Earth Warriors and Raiden.

As the Titans, the Earth Warriors and Raiden turned around, they notice Shao Khan was standing on the top of the building and leaped down.

"By order of the Emperor of Outworld, I by here by decree this city merges with my realm Outworld" said Shao Khan as he placed his staff right into the ground.

Before the Titans' very eyes, they saw the environment around them change, from forests and rivers to a barren waste land.

"This can't be good" said Raven.

"No duh" added Beast Boy.

"Oh, it gets much worse" said Shao Khan as he walked toward the Titans, "since it was wise enough for the Earth Warriors or Raiden right here to not intervene in my domain, I through my loyal new ally Slade can do anything I want to you Titans."

"Oh yea, you and what army?" asked Beast Boy.

"Glad you asked" replied Shao Khan as he snapped his fingers and a horde of armored soldiers arrived on the scene, "my new ally Slade can use them to do whatever he pleases."

"Oh yea" said Cyborg, "well we kicked more butts that were even bigger than yours."

"Please don't tempt him" said Raiden, "I wouldn't if I were you."

"You should heed your friend's word" said Shao Khan, "I can easily crush you all like flies. But alas, I'm going to give that duty to Slade."

Slade then ordered his new soldiers to launch an attack against the Titans.

"Titans, we have to get to a safer place" said Robin.

"Don't worry, we'll help you this time" said Raiden.

"About time" said Cyborg as he began to run alongside the Earth Warriors.

"We can head to the open cave that's just a few paces ahead" said Sonya.

"Isn't life so grand" said Slade to Shao Khan as he was quite pleased that not even the Teen Titans could stand up to him anymore.

"Yes it is" said Shao Khan, "yes it is. Just make sure you don't fail your duties."

"Oh, I won't" said Slade, "I have dealt with people like you before, and I know this sort of betrayal can happen."

"I'll have my advisors-Shang Tsang and Quan Chi be on their way to assist you with your problem with the Titans" said Shao Khan as he was about to leave the scene.

"Don't worry" said Slade, "I would certainly love to see some more action."


	4. Hiding from the Hordes

Chapter 4: Hiding from the Hordes

The Titans and their Earth Warrior allies along with Raiden ran for cover as Slade's new hordes that were given as a gift by Shao Khan came in various numbers toward them.

"There's too many of them!" cried Cyborg as he attempted to fire his sonic cannon at some of Shao Khan's guards.

"The cave should be just a few paces that way" said Liu Kang.

"It better be" said Beast Boy who was getting quite tired from all the running.

As the Titans and their allies reached their destination, a secret entrance appeared out of nowhere and the Titans and their allies leaped into their temporary hideout.

"So where the heck are we again?" asked Raven.

"You Titans should be safe for now" said a Native American who emerged from the shadows.

"Ah, Nightwolf, glad to see you again" said Raiden.

"I see you have survived Shao Khan's hordes" said Nightwolf as he approached the Titans.

"So how are we going to get our city back?" asked Robin.

"That would be quite a difficult task for you Titans" replied Nightwolf, "you Titans would have to face the Emperor in Mortal Kombat which won't be easy for you despite your own experiences."

"Hey, we kicked bigger butts than this Shao Khan" said Cyborg.

"You Titans don't know what you're getting into" said Kung Lao, "Shao Khan has very powerful forces behind him, and now that your nemesis Slade is allied things are more complicated."

"Oh yea, just how powerful these forces really are?" asked Beast Boy.

Suddenly there was a large explosion inside the cave and revealed to what looked like to be a long haired man and a pale bald man entering the scene.

"You just had to ask" said Raven.

"Alright" said Cyborg as he aimed his sonic cannon at the two, "just who the heck do you people think you are."

"I am Shang Tsang" said the long haired man, "and this is my associate Quan Chi. It's too bad we won't get to know each other since we have been ordered by Slade and the Emperor to eliminate you Titans and anyone who dares stand to aid you."

"You want a piece of me, bring it on then" said Beast Boy.

"Very well, have it your way" said Quan Chi.

Quan Chi then fired a green skull which sent Beast Boy flying and crashing right against the cave wall. Starfire then raced toward Quan Chi and fired her star bolts at him. The dark sorcerer managed to dodge the star bolts that were coming toward him. As Starfire continued to fire her star bolts, Shang Tsang saw his chance and fired a fireball at her.

"Starfire, look out!" cried Robin as Shang Tsang's fireball makes a direct hit sending Starfire crashing down to the ground.

"You want a piece of me Robin?" asked Shang Tsang as he changed into his mentor-Batman, "Seems like this familiar face would do."

"He can chance into other people?" asked Robin as he leaned over to Liu Kang who nodded in response.

As Robin leaped into battle with his fighting rod to fight Shang Tsang who was impersonating his mentor, Beast Boy recovered from the attack and notice Quan Chi was powering up about to attack Starfire. So Beast Boy changed himself into a ram and raced right toward Quan Chi. Before Quan Chi could notice it, Beast Boy bumped him with his horns, sending Quan Chi crashing against the wall. He quickly recovered from the attack and began to fire some green skulls at Beast Boy who was turning into various animals to dodge the attacks.

"Is there anyone else we should know that would be sent to fight us?" asked Raven as she turned to the Earth Warriors.

Suddenly another large explosion occurred and as the smoke cleared there appeared to be a red robot of some sort with dreadlock-like hair who emerged as the smoke cleared up.

"I am Sektor who has been assigned to hunt you Titans down" said Sektor as he readied a rocket which literally came right out of where his stomach once was.

As Sektor fired his rocket at both Raven and Cyborg, Raven quickly used her powers and blocked the rocket, but the rocket exploded anyone and sent Raven, Cyborg along with the Earth Warriors across the cave. Sektor then readied what looked like to be a flamethrower and began to use it on the two Titans. Raven used her powers to form a shield right around Sektor who did his best to use his flamethrower.

"You two are testing my patience" said Sektor who suddenly vanished into what seem like thin air.

"W-w-where did he go?" asked Cyborg as he looked around.

Before Cyborg could realize what just happen, Sektor had traveled underground and came up on Cyborg's behind and gave him a good uppercut sending him right toward the cave ceiling and right back on the ground.

"What the heck was that?" asked Cyborg who was trying to recover from the attack.

"You should be more aware of my moves" replied Sektor.

As Sektor made another attempt of that same move, Raven decided to use her powers and pluck Sektor right up from the ground. She then used her powers and threw Sektor right toward Shang Tsang while still impersonating Batman sending the robot and the sorcerer crashing against each other.

"Quick" said Raiden to the Earth Warriors, "subdue those two."

The Earth Warriors nodded and went onto their business. Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Starfire were having some trouble with Quan Chi who was firing his green skulls randomly at them.

"I don't like these green skulls" complained Starfire to Beast Boy.

"Hey don't look at me" said Beast Boy, "I'm getting tired of them too."

As the battle intensified with Quan Chi, Robin along with Raven and Cyborg stepped in. Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Quan Chi, but he fired a green skull which prevented the blast from hitting him. Robin then used some explosive discs he was carrying at Quan Chi who attempted to dodge them, but Robin then leaped and kicked Quan Chi down to the ground. Before Quan Chi could get up, Raven subdued him with her powers.

"You're not going anywhere" said Raven who was using her powers to pin Quan Chi down to the ground.

"You Titans think you can hold me" said Quan Chi as he began to laugh, "soon the hordes shall come here and destroy you all."

"Not if the Titans agree to fight in Mortal Kombat with not just against their nemesis Slade, but also against Emperor Shao Khan to get their city back" said Raiden as he came into the scene.

"Fine" said Quan Chi as Raiden nodded to Raven to allow him to get up, "I'll send him the message. But mark my words to you Titans; you are so unprepared for what's to come."


	5. Challenging the Emperor

Chapter 5: Challenging the Emperor

The Emperor of Outworld along with his new ally-Slade were at a victory dinner hoping that the two dark sorcerers they had sent along with the robotic ninja-Sektor would have destroyed the Teen Titans and their Earth Warrior allies.

"A toast to the Emperor" said Slade as he sat up from his chair along with the members of Shao Khan's guards, "and to the end of the Teen Titans and anymore resistance to our rule."

"Here, here!" cried the rest of Shao Khan's guards.

"Pleasure is all mine" said Shao Khan who was quite modest to the occasion, "I am quite pleased to you my new friend Slade you have shown to be more competent in dealing with my enemies than my other right-hand people."

"The Teen Titans are no longer a threat" said Slade, "that is good enough for me."

As Shao Khan was taking a sip of his drink, one of the guards who Quan Chi had whispered to had walked up to the emperor and whispered that the Teen Titans and their Earth Warrior allies were still alive. The Emperor then spits out the liquid he was drinking.

"Is this true?" asked Shao Khan to the guard.

"Y-y-yes your majesty" replied the guard who was quite frighten.

"Do not waste your energy on some mere guard" said Quan Chi who entered the scene along with Shang Tsung and Sektor, "if there is anyone you can punish. Punish us."

"Actually" said Shao Khan as he looked toward Slade with quite anger, "since it technically wasn't your doing, I know someone else I can blame for your failure."

"Me?!" cried Slade as he slams his fist down at the table, "You're blaming me for not being able to destroy the Teen Titans or their Earth Warrior allies?!"

"Well, you said you would destroy them on your watch as the leader of a new province his majesty bestowed onto you" replied Goro.

"Fine" said Slade as he snapped his fingers and his robotic army of ninjas came into the scene, "if you attempt to touch a hair on me, I have my own army I can use."

"You will not threaten me with some pile of junk" said Shao Khan as he bellowed to Slade, "instead you are to be the one to go into Mortal Kombat with the Teen Titans."

"Have it your way Emperor" said Slade as he left the scene with his robotic army, "I have my own ways of dealing with treacherous deities."

"See to it that this Slade doesn't make any attempts on me" said Shao Khan after Slade left the scene to Goro, "I don't trust him after he turned on Trigon."

"Well, uh not to correct you your majesty, but Trigon turned on Slade" said Goro.

"Whatever" said Shao Khan, "just make sure you watch over him like a hawk."

"Will do" said Goro as he bowed down to the emperor and left the scene.

As Slade began to make his way back to the city he was holding hostage under the Outworld realm as its "governor" he could tell he was being followed by one of Shao Khan's trusted advisors. After a few miles away from the palace, Slade decided to turn a corner and hide behind some of the rocks. As he peaked out, he notices Goro wandering about as if he were trying to look for someone.

"So you can think it's so easy for you to hide your true treasonous thoughts about the Emperor?" hissed a familiar voice.

As Slade turned around, a shadow from nowhere pushed him out of his place and onto the ground and revealed to be Reptile.

"I'm the other close associate of Shao Khan to make sure you don't make any treasonous acts upon him" said Reptile, "Goro may not be as smart as I am, but if I call him for some aid, I'm pretty sure we can deal with you together."

"You wouldn't dare" said Slade as he got up and dusted himself off, "I have dealt with people like you throughout my entire career when I was fighting the Teen Titans in the Earth Realm."

"You may have quite some trouble with some kids in costumes" laughed Reptile but Slade suddenly had a shocking look on his face as Reptile revealed himself to be a lizard-like humanoid with a snake tongue as he removed his mask, "but I don't think you have the experience to take on me."

"You're really giving me a challenge are you not?" asked Slade.

"As long as you have treasonous thoughts in your mind about the Emperor, then yes" replied Reptile as he got into his fighting stance after he placed back his mask.

Reptile then made the first move at Slade by dashing right toward him and giving him several good punches sending him tumbling toward some nearby rocks and crashing into them. Slade quickly recovered from the attack and took out his fighting rod and charged right at Reptile who then turned invisible which Slade missed in attempt to hit Reptile. Before Slade knew it, Reptile gave Slade a good kick sending him across the ground and knocked off Slade's weapon from his hand.

"You're going to regret what you did" said Slade as he recovered from the attack.

Slade then slide right on the dust of the ground where some of the dust then attached itself to Reptile who was still invisible revealing Reptile's location.

"Now for a fairer fight" said Slade as he cracked his knuckles.

Slade makes his attack by giving Reptile several good punches and giving him one heck of a uppercut sending Reptile flying right into the air and back onto the ground with a hard thump on the ground.

"Now" said Slade as he placed his boot on Reptile's stomach, "I don't think it would be wise enough for you to challenge me in this manner again. If I were to let's say oh, I don't know take out the Emperor and declare myself in that position you wouldn't want to take on me would you?"

"I see your point, now get off me" replied Reptile as Slade lifted his foot.

"Suit yourself" said Slade.

As Slade head off back to the city where he was "governor" of it, Reptile limped back to Goro who was still trying to search where Slade had wandered off.

"What happen to you?" asked Goro.

"Uh, sprained ankle" replied Reptile as an excuse to have Goro get off his case.

"Hmm" replied Goro in a suspicious manner, "alright, I'll take your word."

As Reptile left the scene, Goro could see Slade still in the distance heading back to the city he was the "governor" of.

"Don't try something like this on me" said Goro, "or I'll certainly give you a run for your money."


	6. Taking Back the City

Chapter 6: Taking Back the City

It was finally time for the Teen Titans to get their city back from their old nemesis-Slade who had since become a "governor" for Shao Khan. The Titans along with their Earth Warrior allies and Raiden entered the city with Slade standing right in the center of the scene along with Goro, Kitaro, Sheeva and a centurion known as Mortoro.

"I see Slade has a new friend" said Cyborg.

"Yes" said Slade, "the Emperor has offered you Titans one chance to gain your city back and that is to defeat me along with my four associates right here in Mortal Kombat. So what do you Titans say about that?"

"I say, Titans go!" commanded Robin.

As the Titans charged toward Slade, Goro, Kitaro, Sheeva and Mortoro, Beast Boy changed himself into a triceratops and charged directly right toward Mortoro. Mortoro managed to grab Beast Boy's horns and began to swing him around, and around and around and threw him right toward his teammates where Raven used her powers and prevented Beast Boy from knocking into everybody else. Raven then flared up her powers and fired it right toward Mortoro. She then lifted Mortoro right up in the air and sent him flying right toward Slade who then managed to dodge the attack.

"Nice try Titans" said Slade as Mortoro laid unconscious on the ground, "but not good enough."

It was now Goro's turn to make his move against the Titans. Goro leaped right up in the air ready to make a stomp against the Titans with Kitaro and Sheeva following suit.

"Here they come!" cried Cyborg as Goro, Kitaro and Sheeva came toward them at a fast pace.

Starfire responded with this by firing several star bolts at Sheeva, sending her crashing right down to the ground. Sheeva then quickly recovered from the attack and fired some fireballs at Starfire which Starfire managed to dodge the attacks. She then raced right up toward Sheeva and gave her a good punch and another one. She finally give Sheeva a good uppercut which sent her flying right up in the air and crashing right onto the ground.

"Hmm, maybe I should have had these Titans fight the first Mortal Kombat" thought Raiden to himself.

As the fighting raged on Kitaro was about to stomp right on the Titans, but Cyborg used his sonic cannon and fired directly at Kitaro sending him crashing right to the ground. Kitaro quickly recovered from the attack and stomped right on the ground which made Cyborg and the other Titans shake. He then charged right toward the Titans which then gave Robin the right aim to use his explosive discs at Kitaro which threw him off balance. Kitaro then got up and charged again at the Titans. He gave Cyborg a good punch sending him crashing against a wall. He was about to make his move on Raven when she used her powers and did a body slam with Kitaro. As Kitaro attempted to regain consciousness, Beast Boy changed himself into a kangaroo and kicked Kitaro sending him right into the air and knocking him unconscious.

"Looks like we just need to take one more down" said Cyborg as he cracked his knuckles after he recovered from the attack and the rest of the Titans began to move toward Slade.

"So this is how it all ends?" asked Slade then he snaps his fingers and his robotic army then begins to head out to the rest of the city to escape the Titans.

"Typical of Slade" replied Robin as he took out his fighting rod and was prepared to fight Slade's robotic armies.

"You Titans take on Slade" said Raiden as he stepped in, "we'll handle things from here."

"Thanks" said Robin.

As the Titans began to chase after Slade, the Earth Warriors and Raiden began to take on Slade's robotic armies destroying each one of the oncoming hordes. As Slade continued to keep on running toward his hideout in the city, Shao Khan appeared right in front of him.

"So you think you can escape Mortal Kombat?" asked Shao Khan as he approached Slade.

"You think you have the guts to take me on?" asked Slade.

"Why not?" asked Shao Khan as he walked around Slade, "I have dealt with you mortals for centuries. You are nothing more than a mere bug to me."

"I have also dealt with people just as powerful as you" replied Slade, "and I don't care how much power you wield. You're going down Emperor, and I intend on becoming the new Emperor of Outworld."

"So that's the main reason why you decided to have join me in Outworld aye?" asked Shao Khan.

"Precisely" replied Slade.

Slade then took out his fighting rod and charged right at Shao Khan. The Emperor then took out his war hammer and began to clash with Slade. Slade then gave the Emperor a good kick and managed to knock the Emperor using his fighting rod which literally knocked off his crown from his head.

"My, my" said Slade as he began to walk toward Shao Khan, "looks like your work as Emperor of this Outworld isn't cut out for you."

"That's what you think" said Shao Khan.

The Emperor then recovers from Slade's attack and dashes right toward Slade. He then grabs Slade and pins him right against the wall.

"Now listen to me carefully mortal" said Shao Khan, "you disobey me on challenging the Titans, I usually end up doing in anyone who disobeys me. But you're nothing more than a mere cockroach compared to the other incompetent fools I have dealt with."

The Emperor then threw Slade right onto the ground which Slade quickly recovered.

"You're going to regret doing that" said Slade.

"It's over Slade!" shouted Robin as he and the other Titans entered the scene.

"Ah, just the type extermination team to destroy this cockroach" said Shao Khan.

"You're letting us win and take back the city?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yea, this guy Slade is a real jerk" replied Shao Khan, "he made a pathetic attempt to attack me and overthrow me from my throne."

"Yep, that's Slade for you" said Cyborg.

"You Titans are still going to have to beat me first though" said Slade.

The Titans charged right at Slade. He attempted to block Robin's punches, but Robin gave a good punch and a kick right in the stomach. Starfire then fired a star bolt at him which knocked part of his armor off. Beast Boy changed himself into a ram and charged at Slade along with Cyborg right behind him giving Slade one good punch knocking him unconscious.

"Bravo Titans" said Shao Khan as he picked up his crown and placed it back on his head.

"So does that mean you'll keep your word in giving back our city to the Earth Realm?" asked Raven.

"Yea, yea" replied Shao Khan as he snapped his fingers, "it should happen within a few minutes or so. I better get the heck out of here."

As the Emperor left the scene, the Titans emerged from Slade's hideout and were greeted by the Earth Warriors who were cleaning up Slade's robotic armies.

"Well, looks like things are getting back to normal" said Raiden as the skies above the city changed back to the Earth Realm.

"If we need any help at all" said Liu Kang as he turned to the Titans, "we'll know who to call."

"Looks it's going to be another beautiful day" said Cyborg as he was looking at the sun rising from the east.

Meanwhile as the Titans were enjoying their victory, Slade finally awoke with much pain. He couldn't believe he had just lost again which would probably be not that surprising about him.

"I see you have managed to recover from that fight with the Emperor" said a robotic voice.

"Who the heck are you, show yourself!" shouted Slade who was quite weak from the battle with the Titans and the Emperor.

"I am Smoke" replied the robotic ninja as he came out of the shadows along with his friend Noob Sabiot and Sektor, "we can certainly aid you in when you recover."

"In the mean time we shall be the ones to monitor the Teen Titans and their activities while you recover" said Sektor.

"Yes" said Slade, "that'll be quite fine indeed."


End file.
